Conventionally, in order to ensure a clearance between a substrate having electronic components mounted thereon and a chassis, a well-known technique is to use screws to fix the substrate to the chassis not only at corner portions of the substrate, but also at a central portion of the substrate (see, for example, JP 2013-251991A). According to this conventional technique, the electronic components are prevented from contacting the chassis when warping occurs in the substrate.